Pictures in Paris
by Putripha
Summary: Sungmin with OC - please leave your coment :) beberapa patah kata dari chingu buat fiksi ini bisa jadi perbaikan untuk fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya :)


Pictures in paris

Seorang pria berusia pertengahan 20-an tampak sedang membidikkan kameranya ke arah sebuah bangunan megah. Arch de Triomphe. Ia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mengabadikan objek menarik itu dengan kamera kesayanganya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengunjungi tempat yang juga disebut dengan gerbang kemenangan itu, namun ia tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—bosan untuk selalu mengunjunginya dan memotretnya dari setiap sudut yang ia lihat.

Pria itu memandangi bangunan megah itu sekali lagi, dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menutup matanya ketika semilir angin musim gugur berhembus pelan menghampirinya. ia sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang gadis tak jauh darinya.

"Arch de Triomphe dibangun atas perintah Napoleon Bonaparte dengan tujuan untuk menghormati jasa tentara kebesarannya. Hmm..." ucap gadis itu menggunakan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih.

Pria itu menengok ke belakangnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa ibunya itu. Ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dengan sedikit keriting kecil di ujung-ujungnya sedang berjalan pelan dengan sebuah buku panduan kecil ditangannya dan ia terlihat sibuk membaca buku tersebut. Matahari terbenam tepat di belakang gadis itu membuat sebuah efek cahaya yang membuat pria yang hobi memotret itu kembali membidikkan kameranya. Pemandangan bagus tidak akan pernah ia lewatkan satupun. Tanpa terkecuali.

Sang pria yang sekali lagi mengabadikan objek alami tanpa efek buatan apapun itu tersenyum sekali lagi sambil memerhatikan kameranya yang menampilkan hasil jepretannya barusan. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula sedikit tertunduk untuk melihat kameranya, pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan sosok seorang gadis—yang tadi menjadi objek fotonya-tengah berjalan tanpa memerhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Insiden kecil itupun tak bisa dihindari.

Bruk!

Sang pria yang sedikit siap dengan insiden itu sama sekali tak bergerak karena tabrakan kecil itu, namun tangannya yang sedang memegangi kamera tetap siap siaga kalau-kalau kameranya terjatuh membentur tanah.

"ah, _mianhe.. mianhe_.." setelah sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan ia kembali dari buku bacaannya, gadis itu sibuk membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf ke arah sang pria yang sudah ditabraknya. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari bahwa ia telah meminta maaf menggunakan bahasa selain bahasa Prancis, padahal ia sedang berada di Paris. Siapa yang akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan?

Pria itu sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis di depannya yang mengingatkannya akan kampung halamannya sebelum ia berkata "_agaeshi_.."

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan wajah polos. Pria itu hampir tertawa jika tidak ia tahan.

"kau bisa bahasa korea?" tanya sang pria.

"_nde_." Jawab gadis itu spontan. Sang pria hampir tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. "_wae_?" tanya sang gadis.

"kau tau _agaeshi_, ini paris, kalau bukan aku yang bisa berbahasa korea ini yang kau tabrak, orang lain itu pasti sudah menganggap kau orang gila." Dan akhirnya sang pria tak bisa menahan tawanya dan ia sedang tertawa keras di hadapan sang gadis. Ia tak habis pikir ada orang yang begitu lugunya sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu."

Spontan sang pria menghentikan tertawanya mendengar ucapan sang gadis yang juga spontan.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan saling tatap menatap setelah itu. Hingga akhirnya sang pria memutuskan mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu.

"ok ok" pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. "aku berhenti tertawa."

"kau juga bicara menggunakan bahasa korea."

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu gadis unik nan lugu seperti di hadapannya ini.

"aku bicara bahasa korea karena kau juga berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea. Kau yang memulainya duluan."

Sang gadis terdiam.

"lupakan." Ucap sang pria singkat.

Setelah berkata begitu, pria tersebut langsung berbalik dan mulai mencari sudut-sudut terbaik Arch de Triomphe lagi meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi pria itu terlihat tengah membidikkan kameranya. Tapi kali ini tidak di Arch de Triomphe seperti kemarin lagi, melainkan di kawasan La Concorde yang terkenal dengan air mancur L'obelisk yang berada di tengah-tengah halamannya.

Paris memang sangat mengagumkan. Tak salah jika ia memilih Paris sebagai tujuan liburan sekaligus menyalurkan bakatnya di bidang fotografi.

Sekali lagi ia mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya di Arch de Triomphe, memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menerpa kulit putih khas orang asianya.

Pria itu kembali membuka matanya dan kembali menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menarik untuk di potret. Seorang gadis dengan rambut di kuncir keatas, memakai rok polos berwarna krem 15 cm di atas lututnya, dan kaos lengan panjang oranye dengan gambar hati di bagian depannya sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan di depannya. Tatapan matanya seperti menerawang jauh ke depan. Gadis itu terlihat menyolok dibanding pengunjung lain dan juga warna pakaiannya yang kontras dengan air mancur tak jauh darinya. Pria itu kembali mengabadikan objek itu.

Ia melihat kembali hasil bidikannya di kameranya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ia potret barusan sama dengan gadis yang kemarin ia potret di Arch de Triomphe.

Ada apa ini?

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Ketemu ! Gadis itu akan menabrak orang kembali jika sang pria tidak menarik lengannya hingga gadis itu sedikit melangkah ke belakang.

Gadis itu tersentak, spontan menarik lengannya dari tangan sang pria. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan sang gadis, pria itu lebih dulu melontarkan penjelasannya.

"jika aku tidak menarikmu, kau akan menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan didepanmu, kau tau? Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari omelan orang yang menggunakan bahasa Pranciss."

Gadis itu mengerjap.

"bukankah kau pria yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"kau mengikutiku ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi yang sukses membuat sang pria membelalakkan matanya.

"enak saja, memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai aku mengikutimu?"

"penggemarku mungkin." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Sang pria mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan narsis di depannya.

"oya, namamu siapa?" tanya sang gadis.

"karena kau orang korea, jadi kuberi tau nama koreaku saja. Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sungmin itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang gadis.

"namaku Hyunsoo, Lee Hyunsoo." Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"baiklah. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hyunsoo pada Sungmin setelah mereka selesai bejabat tangan.

Sungmin mengangkat kameranya yang tergantung di bahunya. "memotret."

"oh." Respon Hyunsoo singkat.

Tiba-tiba suasana disana menjadi canggung, tak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan hingga Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"mau jalan-jalan?"

Hyunsoo yang sebelumnya sedang memerhatikan air mancur menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. "ok"

Mereka berjalan menuju Musee Du Louvre, sebuah musium yang terletak di antara sungai Seine dan Rue de Rivoli. Di musium itu terdapat lukisan terkenal di dunia, Monalisa karya Leonardo Da Vinci. Di halaman Musee Du Louvre terdapat piramida kaca Louvre yang dimana di sekitarnya terdapat kolam yang luas dengan air mancur sederhana di tengahnya.

Sungmin terus menekan tombol di kameranya dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum cerah. Sedangkan Hyunsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya tampak menikmati perjalanannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam musium, hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya saja juga sudah cukup untuk mengisi memori di dalam otak.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan untuk mengambil shoot dari kameranya yang terpaku pada piramida kaca yang tampak memantulkan kilau sinar matahari. Setelah membidik objeknya itu, Sungmin kembali menoleh kesana kemari mencari objeknya yang lain, dan terlihatlah sosok Hyunsoo yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya dengan santai, sepertinya Hyunsoo tidak sadar jika Sungmin berhenti berjalan.

Sungmin mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Hyunsoo yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan latar piramida kaca. Sungmin tersenyum melihat hasil kemeranya.

Kini mereka telah meninggalkan Musee Du Louvre dan beralih ke Menara Eiffel. Menara yang sempat menjadi salah satu keajaiban dunia itu memang pantas menjadi tempat yang patut di kunjungi saat ke Paris karena memiliki sejarah yang panjang. Tidak bisa dikatakan telah pergi ke Paris jika belum mengunjungi Menara Eiffel.

Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti mebidikkan kameranya ke semua arah yang menurutnya terbaik untuk di abadikan dalam bentuk digital. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotoya.

"dari tadi kau memotret terus."

Oh, Sungmin hampir saja lupa dengan Hyunsoo. Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Hyunsoo dengan wajah ditekuk.

"hehe.. hobi." Sungmin senyum tiga jari.

"dan melupakan teman seperjalananmu." Hyunsoo melipat tangannya di dada.

"_mianhe.. _ok ok, akan ku traktir minum. Tunggu disini." Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Hyunsoo seorang diri.

Tak lama, Sungmin kembali dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Hyunsoo.

Hyunsoo menyesap minumannya pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada Menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"liburan?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmm.."

"pantas saja kau tidak tau tempat-tempat di Paris."

Hyunsoo menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "apa maksudmu."

"hey, kau kira aku tidak tau? Tertulis jelas di dahimu."

Spontan Hyunsoo memegang dahinya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang minuman. Dan dengan kerasnya Sungmin tertawa.

Astagaa.. apa yang ada dipikiran Hyunsoo ketika melihat Sungmin tertawa di sampingnya. Pesona pria itu telah merasuki pikiran Hyunsoo.

Hyunsoo mendengus dan mengaihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pura-pura kesal. Ya. Pura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya Hyunsoo hanya tidak mau Sungmin melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"oh."

Hyunsoo menoleh kembali ke arah Sungmin ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah alunan melodi di dalam telinganya.

"aku harus pergi." Sungmin menunjuk jam tangannya. "sampai jumpa."

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Hyunsoo, Hyunsoo memberanikan diri untuk berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"dimana aku bisa menemuimu?"

Mendengar teriakan Hyunsoo. Sungmin berbalik kembali kearah Hyunsoo. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Hyunsoo. Ia merogoh kantong hodienya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana. Di berikannya kertas itu pada Hyunsoo.

"datanglah ke korea." Ucapnya singkat. Sungmin melangkah kembali menjauh dari Hyunsoo meninggalkan gadis itu dengan selembar kertas yang tadi ia berikan.

_2 months later_

Seorang gadis dengan dress selutut warna soft pinknya berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung pameran itu. Ia memberikat tiketnya dan mengisi buku tamu di dekat pintu masuk sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung pameran.

Ia tampak menikmati setiap foto-foto yang di pamerkan oleh fotografer handal di setiap bingkai mewah di dinding. Ia tersenyum di setiap tatapannya pada foto-foto disana.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan matanya melebar melihat sebuah foto dengan latar bangunan elit di Paris, Arch de Triomphe. Wajah orang yang menjadi objek utama disana memang tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena kamera terkena silau sinar matahari, tapi ia tau persis siapa orang yang menjadi objek itu. Dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan harapan tidak ada foto-foto lain yang serupa dengan foto itu. Namun, harapannya tidak terwujud. Di bingkai foto yang lain, masih ada sebuat foto yang lagi-lagi mejadikan dirinya menjadi objek. Kali ini foto dengan latar piramida kaca yang berada di musium Musee Du Louvre.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah... oh, apa Hyunsoo boleh berharap lebih saat ini?

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"Hyunsoo-ya"

Hyunsoo terkejut, reflek menoleh ke sumber suara, dan alangkah lebih terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke pameran foto di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin terkekeh. "sepertinya kau senang sekali bertemu denganku."

Hyunsoo tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin.

"kau datang kesini ternyata." Ucap Sungmin.

"tentu saja."

"kenapa?"

Hyunsoo menoleh kembali ke arah fotonya sendiri yang dipajang dengan bingkai mewah didinding. Sungmin ikut memerhatikan foto itu.

"karena ini." Ucap Hyunsoo mantap dan di balas dengan senyum penuh arti dari Sungmin.

END


End file.
